callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops – siódma część serii Call of Duty. Pierwsza część podserii Black Ops. Została stworzona przez Treyarch i wydana przez Activision. Gra ukazała się 9 listopada 2010 na PC, konsole XBOX 360, PlayStation 3, Nintendo Wii oraz Nintendo DS. Do gry wydano cztery DLC: First Strike, Escalation, Annihilation i Rezurrection. Przez graczy jest uważana za jedną z najbardziej klimatycznych części serii. Od 17 maja 2016 roku gra jest dostępna we wstecznej kompatybilności na konsoli Xbox One. Fabuła Lata 60. XX wieku, czasy zimnej wojny. Związek Radziecki i USA stoją na krawędzi konfliktu atomowego. Radziecki generał Nikita Dragowicz jest w posiadaniu zabójczego gazu Nova 6, który wykradł nazistom pod koniec II wojny światowej. Ma zamiar rozpylić zabójczą toksynę nad Ameryką. CIA otrzymuje zadanie z góry, aby zażegnać zagrożenie, dlatego postanawia aresztować kapitana Alexa Masona, który według śledczych jest w posiadaniu informacji na temat pewnego ciągu cyfr, który ma wpływ na działania wroga i w pokoju przesłuchań wydobyć je z niego. Z powodu tego, iż Mason został poddany praniu mózgu, opowiada agentom ostatnie siedem lat życia. W 1961 roku rozpoczyna się inwazja w Zatoce Świń. Alex Mason, wraz z sierżantem Frankiem Woodsem i Josephem Bowmanem ma za zadanie zlikwidować kubańskiego dyktatora, Fidela Castro. Podczas gdy kubańscy uchodźcy z pomocą wojsk amerykańskich walczą z Kubą, drużyna Masona przekrada się do fortecy Castro. Gdy w końcu dyktator ginie z rąk Alexa, okazuje się, że był to sobowtór. Prawdziwy Fidel ukazuje się Masonowi, gdy ten, aby ratować uciekających przyjaciół, likwiduje przeszkodę dla samolotu na pasie i zostaje złapany. Wtedy ma on również okazję po raz pierwszy spotkać generała Nikitę Dragowicza. W ramach przyjaźni kubańsko-radzieckiej, Mason zostaje "podarowany" przez Fidela Dragowiczowi. Ten zabiera go do rosyjskiego łagru. Kolejny epizod rozgrywa się w łagrze w Workucie. Mason, oficjalnie uznany za zaginionego, przeżywa trud więźnia w ciągu dwóch lat. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Wiktorem Reznowem (postacią znaną z wcześniejszej odsłony serii – Call of Duty: World at War), byłym oficerem Armii Czerwonej, weteranem II wojny światowej, który ma osobiste powody do zemsty na Dragowiczu. Po ciągnących się miesiącach więzienia, Reznow i Mason obmyślają powstanie, które umożliwiłoby im ucieczkę i walkę ze złym generałem. Alex zabijając kamieniem strażnika, podczas pozorowanej bójki z Wiktorem, jako pierwszy rozpoczyna bunt. Wtedy wszyscy więźniowie ruszają do ataku na znienawidzonych strażników. Podczas walk, Mason spotyka Siergieja Kozina, który poświęca się dla niego, przytrzymując swoim ciałem zamykające się drzwi. Powstanie rozszerza się na cały obóz. Mason, uzbrojony w miniguna likwiduje kolejne fale przeciwników, lecz żołnierze rosyjscy wypuszczają gaz łzawiący. Z opresji ratuje go Reznow, który ogłosił się przywódcą buntu. W końcowej fazie powstania, Reznow i Mason uciekają przed strażnikami na motocyklach. Podczas gdy Mason przeskakuje na jadący pociąg, Reznow postanawia zrezygnować z ucieczki i zostaje otoczony przez siły radzieckie. Krzyczy do Alexa: "Wolność jest tylko dla Ciebie, nie dla mnie". Po ucieczce z Workuty, Mason zostaje przydzielony do dyspozycji Jasona Hudsona, oficera CIA. Ten wprowadza go do Pentagonu na spotkanie z prezydentem Johnem Fitzgeraldem Kennedym. Kennedy zleca mu misję w Bajkonurze, która będzie polegać na zniszczeniu Sojuza 2 i likwidacji nazistowskich naukowców z grupy Wniebowstąpienie, współpracujących z Dragowiczem. Do misji zostają przydzieleni jego starzy koledzy, Woods i Bowman. Ich wtyką w obozie wroga miał być Grigorij Weaver, lecz zostaje szybko złapany przez pułkownika Lwa Krawczenkę, najbliższego współpracownika generała Dragowicza. Gdy ten wzywa Amerykanów do poddania się i nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi, okalecza i wydłubuje lewe oko Weavera. Woods i Mason obierają za cel stację łączności. Przebierają się więc w uniformy żołnierzy radzieckich i bezpiecznie przedostają się do wyznaczonego celu. Po likwidacji zagrożenia, postanawiają uwolnić Weavera. Mason, zjeżdżając na linie, eliminuje wartowników i oswabadza Grigorija. Następnie okazuje się, że Weaver nie umieścił ładunku, który miałby zniszczyć rakietę. Wtedy cała grupa kieruje się do pokoju nadawania. Gdy zawodzi ostatnia nadzieja, Mason bierze w swoje ręce wyrzutnię rakiet Walkiria i niszczy rakietę. W międzyczasie, Krawczenko ucieka helikopterem, a Dragowicz samochodem. Grupa ostrzeliwuje limuzynę generała, która ulega wypadkowi. Ciała Dragowicza nie odnaleziono. Po udanej misji w Bajkonurze, rząd postanawia wysłać Masona do Wietnamu, do miejscowości Khe Sanh, w której znajduje się obóz wojsk amerykańskich. Wraz z Hudsonem spotyka starego znajomego, Franka Woodsa, który dowodzi SOG-iem. Podczas przejazdu przez obóz, baza zostaje zaatakowana przez Armię Ludową Wietnamu. Alex ratuje życie Hudsona i rusza bronić Khe Sahn. Za pomocą detonatorów odpala ładunki, likwidujące kolejne fale wroga oraz niszczy radzieckie czołgi T-55. W kolejnym etapie misji, bohaterowie muszą przebić się przez pierwszą linię obrony, która jest stale atakowana. Alex za pomocą wyrzutni rakiet niszczy kolejne czołgi. Pod koniec misji, na pobojowisku zjawia się Bowman, który także zostaje przydzielony do SOG-u. W kolejnym etapie gry, Mason zostaje wysłany do miasta Huế, będącego aktualnie pod oblężeniem na skutek ofensywy Tet. Głównym celem Alexa jest ewakuowanie rosyjskiego zdrajcy i ważnych dokumentów. Helikopter, na którym Mason i Woods przebywają zostaje zestrzelony, a bohaterowie lądują w samym środku budynku, w którym przebywa zdrajca. Żołnierze SOG, czyszczący kolejne pomieszczenia, dowiadują się od wietnamskiego spikera o tym, że komuniści mają zamiar rozstrzeliwać cywilów. Mason w końcu trafia do pokoju z Rosjaninem, gdy nagle zostaje zaatakowany przez żołnierza ALW. Z opresji ratuje go Wiktor Reznow, urojenie Masona, wywołane na skutek prania mózgu Alexa w Workucie. Od tej chwili, Masonowi zdaje, że Reznow wydostał się z Workuty i pomaga mu zabić Dragowicza. Dokumenty dotyczą radzieckiej obecności w Wietnamie i Laosie, jednak pośród papierków Mason odkrywa, że generał Dragowicz i jego zastępca, Krawczenko także są w Wietnamie. W kolejnej części gry, bohaterowie za pomocą wsparcia śmigłowców niszczą obwarowane budynki i czołgi. Pod koniec, oddział zostaje otoczony przez Wietnamczyków. Dochodzi do zaciekłej bitwy. Na szczęście w ostatnim momencie przybywa łódź ratunkowa, która ratuje Masona i resztę przed nalotem amerykańskich samolotów. Informacje o planach Dragowicza trafiają do Hudsona i Weavera, którzy odkrywają, iż jednym z naukowców, pracujących dla generała jest doktor Daniel Clarke. Oficerowie CIA przybywają do dzielnicy Hongkongu, w której ukrywa się chemik. Podczas wnikliwego przesłuchania, wychodzi na jaw informacja, że Clarke jest spalony i jest celem numer jeden do zlikwidowania. Nagle Hudson i reszta zostają zaatakowani przez oddział Specnazu. Są zmuszeni do ucieczki dachami. Clarke ujawnia, iż Steiner i główna baza projektu Nova 6 znajduje się w ZSRR, a konkretnie w górach Jamantau. Po pokonaniu wielu przeciwników, Clarke wysadza w powietrze śmigłowiec Mi-8, należący do Dragowicza. Podczas długotrwałej ucieczki, Clarke i Hudson zmuszeni są do skoku na dach sąsiedniej budowli. Jasonowi to się udaje, ale chemik ledwo się utrzymuje na krawędzi. W chwili, gdy ma przekazać szczegółowe informacje, ginie z rąk snajpera i spada z dachu. Hudson i Weaver uciekają, a za następny kierunek misji wybierają wskazany przez Clarke'a obiekt w ZSRR. Kolejna misja jest opowieścią Reznowa o projekcie Nova 6. Pod koniec II wojny światowej, generał Dragowicz wraz z członkami 3. armii uderzeniowej wyrusza na koło podbiegunowe w celu złapania oficera SS i przejęcia kontroli na ładunkiem pewnego niemieckiego statku. Reznow i jego przyjaciel, Dmitrij Petrenko rozmawiają na temat sporów pomiędzy generałem a Wiktorem. Dragowicz bowiem zostawił bez wsparcia oddział Reznowa w Stalingradzie. Wiktor do tego dnia chciał zemścić się na Nikicie. Podczas walk z ostatnimi niemieckimi żołnierzami, Reznowowi w końcu udaje się aresztować oficera SS. Okazuje się nim Friedrich Steiner, który dobrowolnie zgodził się na współpracę z Dragowiczem. W kolejnej części gry, oddział Reznowa ma za zadanie oczyścić pokład zamrożonego okrętu, na którym ma ponoć znajdować się niemiecka broń masowego rażenia. Oficjalnie gaz Nova 6 trafia w ręce Sowietów, jednak z polecenia Dragowicza, Reznow i jego ludzie zostają aresztowani i wsadzeni do specjalnych pomieszczeń. Generał chce osobiście zobaczyć działanie toksyny, na skutek czego ginie m.in. Petrenko. W międzyczasie, niedaleko statku pojawiają się jednostki brytyjskie, które za zadanie mają przejąć ładunek. Dochodzi do walki pomiędzy Rosjanami, Anglikami, a uwolnionym Reznowem. Podczas ucieczki, Wiktor podkłada ładunek na jedną z rakiet. Okręt idzie na dno z całym projektem Nova 6, a kapitan Wiktor Reznow zostaje złapany i umieszczony w Workucie. Po zakończonej ofensywie Tet i oblężeniu miasta Hue, Mason leci śmigłowcem w okolicach granicy Wietnamu i Laosu. Maszyna zostaje zestrzelona, piloci giną, a Alex i Woods zostają w pułapce. Z opresji ratuje ich urojenie Masona – Reznow. Razem likwidują żołnierzy Wietkongu i przedostają się do obozu wroga. Alex podkłada ładunki wybuchowe pod cele wojskowe i detonuje w odpowiedniej chwili. Dochodzi do ostrej strzelaniny. Oddział Woodsa i Bowmana odkrywa podziemny tunel stworzony przez Wietnamczyków. Mason podejrzewa, iż tam może znajdować się Krawczenko, który byłby dowodem na istnienie radzieckiej obecności w Wietnamie. Alex schodzi do podziemi ze Swiftem. Ten jednak szybko ginie na skutek nieuwagi Masona, który napotyka ponownie Reznowa. Razem z Wiktorem czyszczą tunele i dochodzą do pokoiku Krawczenki. Okazuje się, że niebawem dojdzie do wybuchu. Mason ucieka z tuneli i wskakuje na pokład śmigłowca. Amerykańskie lotnictwo zestrzeliło radziecki samolot transportowy, wiozący ładunek Novy 6. Mason, wraz z Woodsem i Bowmanem otrzymują za zadanie sprawdzenie wraku. Za pomocą sprawnego ataku z wody, powietrza i ziemi, bohaterom udaje się szybko znaleźć wrak samolotu. Podczas rozpoznania, Amerykanie napotykają niewielkie siły Wietkongu, jednak po chwili, na arenę bitwy wkraczają śmigłowce Mi-24, które niszczą amerykańskie helikoptery i spuszczają na linach żołnierzy Specnazu. Masonowi i pozostałym bohaterom jednak udaje się przedostać na wrak samolotu. Na skutek przeważających sił wroga i ostrzału z powietrza, wrak samolotu spada niedaleko rzeki, a Mason, Woods, Bowman i kilku innych żołnierzy trafiają do niewoli. Hudson i Weaver, podążający za śladem trafiają na górę Jamantau w ZSRR. Z pomocą samolotu SR-71 Blackbird likwidują stojące na ich drodze zagrożenia i przedostają się do stacji nadawczej. Tam niszczą aparaturę, jednak dochodzi do lawiny, na skutek czego ginie Harris, oficer CIA. Bohaterowie uciekają przed żywiołem i desantują się niedaleko głównej bazy. Tam odkrywają ogromny spisek na życie mieszkańców USA. Okazuje się, że Dragowicz planuje za pomocą swoich "uśpionych agentów", występujących w stolicy każdego stanu, rozpylić gaz Nova 6. Ogromne skażenie terenu wyniszczyłoby ludzi, zwierzęta i roślinność na całym obszarze kontynentu amerykańskiego. Steiner, objaśniający całą sytuację z megafonów, wysadza główną bazę i wszystkie dowody, które w ostatniej chwili sfotografował Weaver. Oficjalnie uznani za zaginionych w akcji, Mason, Woods i Bowman trafiają do niewoli. Są przetrzymywani na granicy Laosu i Wietnamu. Podczas przesłuchania Bowmana pojawia się radziecki żołnierz, rozkazujący mu zagrać w rosyjską ruletkę. Bowman nie ulega presji, za co zostaje zabity przez radzieckiego oficera przy pomocy gazrurki. Następny ma być Woods. Temu jednak przypisuje szczęście i słychać trzask, nie wystrzał. Kolejnym "graczem" ma być Mason. Jednym ruchem odkrywa, że nabój jest załadowany. Zabija wietnamskiego bukmachera, zabiera jego pistolet i likwiduje kolejnych dwóch. Następnie, Alex i Frank ruszają w pościg za radzieckim żołnierzem, który w końcu ginie z rąk Masona. Później bohaterowie kradną rosyjski śmigłowiec i dokonują zemsty za miesiące przebyte w niewoli. Niszczą sampany, rurociąg gazowy, będący ważną częścią szlaku Ho Chi Minha, śmigłowiec Mi-8, wzgórze, na którym znajdują się działa i obsługę dział przeciwlotniczych. Następnie na drodze pojawiają się dwa śmigłowce Mi-24. Po pojedynku z nimi, Woods i Mason lądują i ruszają w dżunglę. Odnajdują bazę rosyjskich żołnierzy, w której przebywa Krawczenko i pozostali jeńcy. Uwalniają ich i ruszają rozprawić się z Krawczenką (tzn. ocalony Reznow rozkazuje Masonowi zabić Krawczenkę, Woods chciał się ewakuować). Gdy Mason otwiera drzwi do pokoju rosyjskiego pułkownika, ten, ubrany w pas szahida obezwładnia głównego bohatera, później zostaje dźgnięty nożem przez Woodsa. Krawczenko wyciąga zawleczki z granatów, a Woods wraz z nim wyskakuje przez okno. Mason, przerażony możliwą śmiercią Woodsa, postanawia wykonać wolę Reznowa i zabić Steinera oraz Dragowicza. W notatkach znalezionych w pokoju Krawczenki odkrywa, że Niemiec przebywa na Wyspie Odrodzenia. Wyrusza tam wraz z Wiktorem. Równolegle z nim, oddział CIA, dowodzony przez Hudsona i Weavera dokonuje desantu na wyspie w celu aresztowania Steinera i uchronienia go przed żądnym zemsty Masonem. W momencie kulminacyjnym, Alex, w mundurze Reznowa mówi do Steinera: "Ja jestem Wiktor Reznow, a to jest moja zemsta!" i strzela mu w głowę. W następstwie, Weaver i Hudson wpadają do pomieszczenia. Grigorij zostaje trafiony w ramię, natomiast Hudson szybko obezwładnia Masona i zabiera go do bazy CIA w przekonaniu, iż Alex jest w posiadaniu informacji na temat stacji nadawczej Dragowicza. Mason ucieka z pokoju przesłuchań w CIA i odkrywa prawdę. Reznow zmarł podczas ucieczki z Workuty, Woods trafił do więzienia w Hanoi. Jest także prawdopodobieństwo, iż Mason dokonał zamachu na Johna Kennedy'ego. Hudson wyjaśnia mu, że mózg Alexa został zaprogramowany w Workucie przez Steinera, aby pamiętać pewien ciąg cyfr. Mason przypomina sobie ostatnie chwile z życia, zwłaszcza scenę przekazania go jako prezentu w darze Rosjanom. Widział wtedy statek handlowy "Rusałka". Głos Dragowicza także oficjalnie określił stację nadawczą. Amerykańskie wojska i siły specjalne, wyruszają do Zatoki Świń w celu zniszczenia stacji nadawczej, znajdującej się na pokładzie "Rusałki". Mason wyrusza wraz z nimi. Podczas walk okazuje się, że właściwa baza radziecka znajduje się pod okrętem. Hudson tłumaczy żołnierzom, że nie mają tu czego szukać, gdyż za parę minut to miejsce zniknie z mapy z pomocą lotnictwa. Mason jednak podkreśla, że musi zabić Dragowicza i pomścić śmierć wielu swoich bliskich. Jason zgadza się i razem wyruszają pod wodę. thumb|Banner Call of Duty: Black Ops na targach E3 Masonowi i Hudsonowi udaje się przedostać do stacji nadawczej. Likwidując wszystko na swojej drodze, docierają do głównego pomieszczenia, tam jednak spotykają generała Dragowicza. Gdy ten celuje do Masona, zostaje postrzelony przez Hudsona i spada wraz z Alexem na dolny pokład. W tym momencie rozpoczyna się finałowa walka z przeciwnikiem. Dragowicz w ostatnim geście obrony podrzuca Masonowi pomysł, iż to on zabił Kennedy'ego. Ostatecznie, generał Nikita Dragowicz ginie uduszony przez Alexa. Hudson i Mason ewakuują się z tonącego statku i bazy, która zapada się w morskie głębiny. Wszyscy związani z projektem Nova 6 zginęli. Konflikt atomowy, spowodowany przez zbuntowanego generała, między dwoma mocarstwami został zażegnany. Edycje gry Gra została wydana w trzech edycjach: Postacie Misje Broń i wyposażenie Osiągnięcia Tryb Multiplayer Tryb multiplayer cechuje się dużą szybkością i dynamiką gry. Strukturą przypomina poprzednie odsłony Call of Duty. Serie ofiar Tryb Zombie W Black Ops powraca również tryb zombie, znany z Call of Duty: World at War. Mapy w trybie zombie *Kino der Toten *"Five" *Dead Ops Arcade *Ascension (DLC) *Call of the Dead (DLC) *Shangri-La (DLC) *Moon (DLC) *Nacht Der Untoten (DLC) *Verrückt (DLC) *Shi No Numa (DLC) *Der Riese (DLC) Wymagania sprzętowe *Procesor: Core 2 Duo E6600 / Phenom X3 8750 *Ram: 2 GB *Karta graficzna: 256 MB, DirectX 9.0c i Shader 3.0 (GeForce 8600GT / Radeon X1950Pro ) *System operacyjny: Windows XP / Vista / 7 *Twardy dysk: ok. 12 GB wolnego miejsca Ciekawostki *W głównem menu gry, podczas gdy siedzimy na krześle, możemy z niego wstać wciskając szybko spację lub trigerry (L2 i R2 gdy gramy na PlayStation, LT i RT gdy gramy na XBOX 360). *Jest to pierwsze Call of Duty, gdzie jest "interaktywne" menu. *Po przełączeniu na Tryb Zombie osoba przed nami w oknie odejdzie, a przyjdzie zombie, lub sam śledczy zamieniony w zombie. *Za krzesłem, na którym siedzimy znajduje się komputer, którego możemy używać. *Kiedy jesteśmy w trybie zombie, gdy możemy wybrać pomiędzy Solo a Online nie możemy wstać z krzesła, jednak podczas wciskania spacji postać dalej będzie próbowała się uwolnić. *Za uwolnienie się z krzesła dostajemy osiągnięcie. * Po wpisaniu w komputerze "ZORK" otrzymujemy osiągnięcie i możemy zagrać w grę ZORK z 1979 roku. Galeria en:Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Seria Black Ops